The invention relates to a dry powder composition containing microcrystalline cellulose, useful as a stabilizing agent in the rapid dispersion and suspension in aqueous media of certain dry, powdered materials, and especially cocoa particles in instant chocolate drink mixes. More particularly, the stabilizing agent is a spray-dried composition containing colloidal microcrystalline cellulose, starch, and a water-soluble diluent for the microcrystalline cellulose.
Dry mix instant chocolate drink products are powdered formulations that, when mixed with water or milk, yield a chocolate drink. A serious disadvantage of many such chocolate drinks is that the cocoa particles settle very rapidly after an initial stirring, forming a chocolate sediment at the bottom of the container and giving the liquid a dilute, watery flavor.
Commercially-prepared chocolate drinks typically employ a stabilizer that functions as a suspending agent for the cocoa particles. Colloidal microcrystalline cellulose, such as the carboxymethyl cellulose-coated microcrystalline cellulose (MCC) described in Durand et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,365 and sold by FMC Corporation under the brand names Avicel.RTM. RC and Gelstar.RTM., is one such stabilizing agent. The heat-sterilized artificial dairy drink described in McGinley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,523 utilizes the colloidal MCC of Durand et al. '365, but uses high shear mixing devices in the preparation. See, also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,798, which describes the use of high shear devices, in this case for making gum substitutes from starch, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,242 directed to making freezable gel confections with high shear mixers.
Colloidal microcrystalline cellulose must be activated, or "peptized," once it is dispersed in an aqueous medium, to cause the individual colloidal MCC particles to deagglomerate and provide optimum suspension properties. Activation of a stabilizer system containing colloidal microcrystalline cellulose often requires high levels of shear, such as provided by commercial mixing devices like propeller mixers or homogenizers. These procedures are feasible for stabilizing agents intended for use in commercially-prepared drinks but are not practical for home use.
Stabilizers intended for home use or vending machine use, however, should be capable of being activated by simple spoon stirring. The stringency of this requirement can be appreciated only if it is recognized that rapid dispersion and long-term suspension of cocoa particles in an aqueous medium is a severe test for any solids stabilizing agent.
One commercially-available stabilizer intended for home use instant mixes is that described in McGinley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,717 and marketed under the brand name Microquick.RTM.. It contains colloidal MCC in combination with milk solids or whey. Although this stabilizer normally provides satisfactory functionality, nevertheless stabilizer systems for certain end-use applications such as instant chocolate drink mixes intended for vending machine use, must be capable of being activated with only simple spoon stirring. The stabilizing agent of this invention is capable of satisfying this need.